darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Aebasai Nilu (BCLEGENDS)
Name: Aebasai Nilu Gender: Male Age: 37 Element: Necrolia (Poison) Signature Spells: Regenerate (Necrolia) – Passively, this spell causes Aebasai to heal any damage dealt to his physical form at an accelerated rate; it also acts to make him look younger than he really is. The spell can also be applied to other living beings, although only temporarily. Restrain (Dark) – Forms strings of Dark magic that head towards a target and wrap around them, physically impeding movement, although magic is not reduced as is the case with a typical paladin Light seal. General Anaesthetic (Poison) – Forms a small spike of concentrated magical anaesthetic, which can then be fired at a target from a distance or stabbed into them at close quarters, generally causing a reasonably long period of unconsciousness in most sentient beings in short order if it connects. Bloodrot (Dark + Poison combination) – A clear energy that, when set upon a living entity, infests the victim’s body and alters their bodily fluids, slowly transforming them into a more and more concentrated hallucinogenic poison, greenish-red in colour, which will leave the target in unbelieveable agony as the condition progresses, until they are eventually killed by, if not the poison itself, then the fact that their bodily fluids are no longer what they are supposed to be. This is not something Aebasai likes to produce, ever, due to the impetus of the Vow of Kindness, the relatively easily-spotted and -healed nature of the infection, and the fact that the combination has little immediate use for, say, combat; he primarily developed it as an experiment in combination magic, then decided never to use it on the previously-noted grounds. Disintegrate/Reintegrate (Necrolia) – This is a spell generally used on corpses, and has the effect of causing their flesh to disintegrate rapidly and leaving only bones behind, lowering or eliminating the need to incinerate their remains, and so allowing for ordinary burials by those who wish for such a thing for their loved ones. The spell can also be used on living beings; however, that requires far greater expenditure of power, and is generally less effective anyway, as well as potentially violating the Vow of Kindness, given that having one’s flesh disintegrated is generally considered to be rather excessively painful. The spell can also be run in reverse, regenerating a partially decayed or damaged body (but not a fully decayed skeleton or a living being’s flesh, since those require too much energy to maintain) until it returns to perfect form, at which point full resurrection of the being in question by a Necrolia mage is possible, although it is a rare case indeed where Aebasai would choose to run the spell in that manner for that purpose. Starting Weapons: Necroliru – “Deadblade”. An extremely decayed-looking weapon made in the style of a Swiss degen for Aebasai specifically, with a slender, 70cm-long blade that is actually made out of rust, albeit rust that is enchanted to be razor sharp, incredibly difficult to break apart, and with the ability to reform itself if it is damaged. The blade itself is attached to a wooden double-crescent style guard just long enough to grip in a hand of average width, whilst the whole sword is capable of channeling both Necrolia (and, by extension, Dark) and Poison magic. However, it is also coated in a strong magical toxin that can hold varying effects, ranging from an anaesthetic to a hallucinogen to good old fashioned neurotoxin, with the strength of the intended effects varying based on how much Poison magic is being channeled towards them; naturally, the toxin is ineffective when used against the wielder to prevent accidental suicide or, potentially, use of the weapon in an attempt to poison them, as well as anyone that the wielder does not actually want to poison. Description: Caucasian, black hair, yellow-green eyes, slightly rounded facial features with dark bags under eyes, average build for a Paladin (somewhat blocky and muscular, but also lithe and agile), 177cm tall. Generally calm demeanour, and often loses track of time due to daydreaming, although certain types of people can rile him with great ease. Clothes: '''Grandmaster robes, white with yellow trim, and decorated with hundreds of Paladin runes and enchantment sigils from all base elements, with high focus on Ligia and Dracian enchantments. Level of enchantment results in an effect where, when the wearer so wishes, they are engulfed in a semi-transparent, steel grey, almost skin-tight force field, in a similar manner to regular Paladin armour without the restriction of movement or extra weight; this protects them almost completely from even the most powerful of light and dark assaults, as well as significantly reducing the damage dealt by other base elements and providing physical damage protection equivalent to that of a relatively thick full plate of titanium armour, plus a full helm of the same material. '''Bio: Aebasai has always been, to put it bluntly, a savant. His level of skill with Necrolia magic was always nigh-unparalleled, but due to having Asperger’s Syndrome, he isn’t too good with communication, and has a tendency to get lost in his own mind at inopportune moments, although these are traits that have diminished somewhat since his childhood. Presented to the Order of the Paladin by his parents at an extremely young age, well below the minimum acceptance age for a Paladin, they were impressed by his skill even then, but still declined to induct him seven times in half as many years, not just for his age, but for the fact that he had essentially no skill with Light magic in any form, further compounded later on when it was revealed that he had been teaching himself Poison magic rather than anything else, which gave a few of them the impression that he may well grow up as the kind of person who, say, tortured small animals for fun. Finally, aged 12, the Order compromised by allowing him into their ranks part-time, helping to provide him with both additional education to make up for anything lost through his contribution and appropriate psychiatric help to deal with the potentially morality-obfuscating AS, alongside typical Paladin training techniques for Necrolia-aligned mages. Long story short, despite the immense barriers in place, Aebasai rocketed to rank 4 in a year and a half flat, and climbed relatively steadily after that, reaching rank 9 in just over half the time of any other Paladin before him, at the age of 19. As a reward, and to bolster his specialisation, the sword Necroliru – Deadblade – was created for him, which, having been persuaded that it was technically assigned by the Order, he ended up wielding in lieu of the typical rank 9 blade since then. The grandmaster before him died two years ago, and since then, he has held the position in what is admittedly a somewhat tenuous manner, given his relatively young age and the autistic spectrum disorder he possesses; this is not particularly helped by the disagreements he often gets into with the current leader of the Enforcers, and he has generally had to expend a large amount of effort, both on his own mindset and his relations with other high-ranking paladins within the OotP as well as similarly-ranked individuals within Imperis in general, in order to make sure he is not removed from his position prematurely. Category:Characters